gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4 Preview
Here's an exclusive preview of Season 4, guys! There's no songs, just plot summaries and an official order and titles for all 22 episodes. Enjoy. Season 4 Episodes 1. Ch-Ch-Changes As Valentine's day approaches, Hallie's attempt to get Lana to rejoin New Directions isn't going according to plan and Hallie realizes that Lana still hasn't recovered from her issues. When Claude up and transfers back to Dalton, it puts a serious strain on his relationship with Evan, especially considering that how things have been between the Warblers and New Directions since Dillon's abuse of Nicole got out. As New Directions tries to embrace all the changes, both with Glee Club and in their lives, others merely try to keep everything from falling apart. 2. The School of Hip-Hop When Will finds out that The Harlem High-Hop Choir will once again be New Direction's main competition for Nationals, he starts up a hip-hop boot camp to help prepare New Directions to fight hip-hop with hip-hop. But as New Directions struggles through Will's School of Hip Hop, they might just realize that being themselves musically is the best thing to do. 3. Rock The Halls Some members of New Directions voice their opinion that since they did an entire week of hip hop, it's only fair they do an entire week to rock as it's one genre they feel has been overlooked. So, Will declares it Rock Week. Lana finally decides to return to New Directions, but will her friends forgive her for what they feel was betrayal? When Mckenzie transfers to McKinley will it spell doom for Jaxon and James' relationship? Meanwhile, the long distance relationship between Evan and Claude is starting to take its toll on Evan. 4. Gimme More When Sue compares New Directions' current situation to Britney Spears' breakdown and subsequent comeback that peaked with her 2007 album Blackout, it gives Will an idea to dedicate a lesson to the album, hoping his students can all find something on the album to relate to. McKenzie really wants to be friends with James, but James isn't so sure he can trust McKenzie just yet. Meanwhile, while everyone seems to be finally accepting Lana back into New Directions, she feels that like Britney during Blackout, she's not completely over her breakdown. 5. Now or Never When Jaxon unexpectedly joins the basketball team after one of their star players get injured, he finds himself struggling to find time to juggle everything. He's neglecting his school work, James, Glee Club, his friends and he's neglecting his NYADA preparations. With New Directions trying to prepare for Nationals, he has to make a choice. Meanwhile, Lana enters a rehab-type program where she meets a younger student much like herself. 6. Jagged Little Pill Evan's relationship with Claude is on the rocks and while he tries hard to keep it together, he just can't. Now his struggle to stand out in Glee Club heading into Nationals piled on top of everything else has Evan turning to something he's never even considered before. And while at first it seems to help numb the pain and pressures, Evan doesn't quite see the toll it's taking on him mentally and physically. Meanwhile, Lana has taken on a new protege, Davies Dawson. 7. This Is Home Miles makes a hard decision to try and work things out with his stepfather as his brother, Graham returns from basic training and tries to fit back into the life he left behind. The two brothers soon reconnect and bond, giving Miles some much needed stability. Meanwhile, Evan keeps acting out and behaving strangely, but no one knows why. 8. Weird When Kevin feels like he's fading into the background and decides that his participation is not needed, a power nap during Glee Club becomes the setting for one very weird trip. In his dreams, Kevin is the lead of Glee Club and also a very eccentric performer who even has an alter ego. When he suggests they pay homage to his favorite singer, "Weird Al," Glee Club surprisingly agrees that it would be a fitting tribute. 9. When I'm Gone Evan gets some hard to swallow news that causes him to face a dark depression. When it takes more and more to create a high strong enough to numb the pain, Evan collapses from an overdose. He wakes up in the hospital, fresh off having his stomach pumped, and fighting to make a recovery. New Directions tries to find a way to support Evan through his time of need. Meanwhile, Lana brings New Directions with her to her rehab program to help them cope with Evan's near death experience. 10. The Price of Freedom Miles is high on life: he's got the perfect girl, he's on good terms with his mom and step father, and hes having the time of his life with his newly returned home brother. But when Graham finds out he's being deployed, it sends Miles into a tailspin. Scared of what can happen, Miles turns to his friends who help remind him that Graham is making the ultimate sacfrice for the country by paying tribute to their country and those who fight for it. 11. Homecoming Evan comes home from the hospital and makes his return to McKinley, but he is ready to adjust to his life again? As he attends his mandatory rehab program, he suddenly becomes the outsider who all the kids whisper about and go to lengths to avoid. Can New Directions help Evan adjust to life back at McKinley while paying tribute to One Hit Wonders? Meanwhile, Aldy begins a war with Miles over Taylor, which Miles isn't exactly ready for. 12. Miami Heat Mr. Schue worries about Evan's ability to perform at Nationals, forcing him to sit out the competition. In Miami, Nicole considers finally losing her virginity to Adam. Aldy and Miles' war over Taylor could end up having legal reprecussions. Can New Directions pull off a win and a second straight Nationat title? And will Evan's attempt to make an epic return to the stage at Nationals pay off or end in disaster? 13. One Drunken Night When Chuck throws a party to celebrate his 18th birthday, he invites his friends in New Directions to help celebrate properly. But when Lana gets drunk, she finds herself in a very compromising position...with a guy. And not just any guy. Chuck Salvatore. While Lana tries to forget what happened, Chuck unexpectedly finds himself falling in love. Can Lana keep what happened a secret and can she manage to let Chuck down easily? 14. Same Mistakes When word gets out of Lana and Chuck's drunken night, it sends shockwaves through three separate schools with devastating results. While Lana struggles with the shame and trying to fix her reputation, especially amongst her friends, Chuck tries to keep things from falling apart with Monique, and Monique and Lana try to find common ground when they both feel played. 15. Glee Goes Gaga When Jaxon feels like he has lost his edge as he prepares for his NYADA audition, New Directions comes to his aid with the perfect music for Jaxon to get his theatrical edge back: Lady Gaga. Meanwhile, Taylor finds herself stuck behind Miles and Aldy as both pressure her to make a decison. 16. Even Badder Reputation Miles has always had a bad reputation as a player. And as word of yet another of his secret affairs gets out, Will turns the fiasco into a learning opprotunity: perform songs by artists whose bad reputations outshined their music. Lana's friends think that she has ulterior motives as far as her friendship with Davies goes. 17. The Audition It's finally time for Jaxon, Evan, Mac, and Miles to audition for NYADA. The representative for NYADA is particularly fond of Jaxon, but perhaps too fond. When he offers Jaxon sure acceptance, but at the price of one night between them, will Jaxon go against everything he stands for just to achieve his dreams? Or will he give it all up for the one he loves and his dignity? 18. Party Like It's Prom Night New Directions attends their senior prom, some with very unexpected dates. With New Directions attending and Senior Class President Honey planning, it's set to be a blow out. Things are awkward for Hallie and Lana, who attended Prom together last year. Evan, James, Jaxon, and Miles are all out to win the Prom King title, but which one will resort to mudslinging against his own friends? Meanwhile, the race heats up for the girls as Hallie, Bella, Taylor, Honey, and Ana all claw it out over the Prom Queen title. 19. Barcelona Beat New Directions attends Nationals in Barcelona. While there, they run into India, who breaks the news that she has applied to NYADA and might be seeing her old frenemies in New York. Meanwhile, after returning home, Jaxon reflects back on his decision regarding NYADA and performs a song in honor of his father. 20. The Wedding Jaxon and Lana plan a road trip to New York to check out their new apartment, and while there, Jaxon decides to go ahead and ask James to marry him. With help from an old frenemy, Lana manages to get all to their friends together for the occasion. Finally, the two long-time loves tie the night with all their friends in attendance. As they prepare to return to Ohio to graduate and say goodbye, Jaxon and Lana realize that New York might not be so bad afterall. 21. Graduation Part I With graduation upon them, the current seniors struggle with the changes in their life as New Directions say goodbye to their friends and McKinley High School. Jaxon and James adjust to the married life and have to figure out how their marriage is gonna work with them separated. James also finds out that their marriage is not legal in Ohio, which worries James. Meanwhile, Hallie struggles with the her still-strong feelings for Lana. 22. Graduation Part II It's time for graduation and the seniors say a teary goodbye to the juniors and sophomores in New Directions. As everyone heads their separate ways, they look back on last time on all the memories and friends they made, both good and bad. Will, Emma, Sue, and Beiste also say their goodbyes, surprised at how much the students had affected their lives in such a short time. Official Season 4 Promotional Pics JaxonS4Promo.jpg LanaS4Promo.jpg JamesS4Promo.jpg HallieS4Promo.jpg MilesS4Promo.jpg BellaS4Promo.jpg EvanS4Promo.jpg HoneyS4Promo.jpg KevinS4Promo.jpg RoseS4Promo.jpg AdamS4Promo.jpg NicoleS4Promo.jpg AldyS4Promo.jpg TaylorS4Promo.jpg MacS4Promo.jpg AnaS4Promo.jpg LucasS4Promo.jpg NatashaS4Promo.jpg Category:Season Four Category:Upcoming Episodes